


Bad Boy Love

by LazyKawaSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Kageyama Tobio, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is a softy, Kinky, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Motorcycle Gang, Motorcycles, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKawaSan/pseuds/LazyKawaSan
Summary: Hinata Shoyo has a pretty normal life. He had a normal, 9-5 job and worked Monday through Friday, and sucked at dating. Kageyama Tobio was in a motorcycle gang and acted like a hard ass but really he wanted someone to take care of him for once. So what happens when a bad boy meets a regular guy?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Bad Boy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I never see bad boy Kageyama fics ANYWHERE, so of course I had to take it into my own hands. This first chapter is kind of small. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this idea out there as fast as I could. Enjoy ^.^

Shoyo Hinata wasn’t known for going… easy. He was loud and ecstatic and always put his everything into whatever he was doing. Whether that was volleyball or work he always put his all into it. And most people love it! He was so easy to talk to and made everyone feel comfortable wherever they were. Except for some reasons he always had issues with his relationships. They always felt “overwhelmed” whenever they were around him. Hinata never slowed down and more often than not his partners wanted to take it slow. It just wasn’t in his bones to do so. He’s been this way for as long as he could remember. 

With that being said, Hinata has stayed out of the dating scene. Some have come forward but after the first date they don’t contact him back to say the least. Which is fine with Hinata. Kinda. Being lonely day in and day out is mentally exhausting. He wishes he could have someone to come home to and have that warmth by his side when he goes to sleep. Someone to have coffee with when he wakes up. Someone who kisses him bye when he goes to work. Just someone. 

“Hinata. You’re daydreaming again.” The ginger shot his head up and turned to his work neighbor, Tsukishima. He grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head, “Haha, sorry. I guess I was pretty bad huh?” 

“What were you even thinking about anyways? You were pretty deep in thought. The Hinata I know doesn’t think.” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “Very funny bakashima.” The tall blonde rolled his eyes and returned to his work analyzing the numbers given to him. Hinata turned to do the same but he just couldn’t concentrate today. Well, it was almost over with only 20 minutes left of the work day. Slowly he gathered his spreadsheets he needed to turn over to his boss before he left and headed to his office. 

He walked, well more like skipped, before knocking on his open door. He looked inside and waited patiently for the man inside was on the phone with someone. “Look, I gotta go. I’ll figure something out and get back to you.” He put the phone on the receiver and turned to face his employee. “Hinata-san Are those my spreadsheets?”

“Yes sir! Is there anything else you need Daichi-san?” The older man grabbed the papers and quickly analyzed them. “Nope. These look perfect! Thank you!” Hinata smiled and bowed, and excused himself. “Wait. Hold on, Hinata-san.” He turned to look at his boss, who had stood from his chair and started to make his way towards him. “Is there something bothering you? Or maybe someone?” Hinata immediately blushed. Was he really daydreaming that hard? “Oh no sir. I just couldn’t stay on task today. My apologies Daichi-san.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m just making sure you’re okay. You know, you’re one of my best employees, so I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you’re at the top of your game. But don’t stress it. We all have our off days.” Daichi-san was the best boss anyone could ever ask for. He cared about his employees more than anyone Hinata has ever worked for. He smiled up at his boss. “Thank you sir. I’ll see you Monday morning?” Daichi held his hand out and Hinata took it and they shook on it. “Of course. See you Monday!”

Hinata took his leave and went back to his cubicle to grab his coat and bag to start heading home. He went to the elevator where Tsukishima was waiting as well. “I’m so happy it’s Friday.” He finished cleaning his glasses and returned them to his face before looking down at the shorter man. “Me too. I think after this weekend I’ll be back on my game in no time!” Hinata grinned, blinding still as ever and went towards the elevator doors as they opened. 

Once inside, Tsukishima pushed the basement button and looked over at Hinata. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Well, only two people now have asked, but still he didn’t feel like he was really acting that off. “I’m fine Tsukishima-san, just a little burnt out is all.” With this the blonde lifted his eyebrows. “Hinata. I don’t mean to be coarse, but I’ve known you since highschool. You  _ don’t _ burn out.” The ginger sighed. “Yeah, well highschool was like four years ago. Even though it feels like a lifetime ago.” They laughed in agreement and when the elevator reached their destination with a ding, they both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the weekend. 

Once Hinata made it home, he stripped out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and sweatpants and thought maybe a jog would help clear his head a little. He put on his headphones and started to just run. With no real end goal in mind. He watched as the sky turned from a light blue to a beautiful sunset and ended up on a hill right outside of town. He stopped for a moment to admire it before deciding to head back home. 

Hinata almost made it but not before having a near brush with death. That motorcycle came out of nowhere! He took out his headphones before turning to look down the street when the bike had gone to see that they had pulled over. He lightly jogged towards him. “Hey man! I’m so sorry. I should’ve been paying attention to where I was running.” Hinata stopped in his tracks. Holy mother of god this man was  _ hot _ . Tall, dark, handsome. Cliche yes, but the only way to describe this man infront of him. “Not a problem, really. I was.. distracted. I wasn’t paying attention either,” He stuck his hand out, “Kageyama.” Hinata reached forward and grasped his hands, which were still wearing leather gloves by the way. “Hinata. Nice bike you have.”

“Thank you, Hinata.” Oh god, why did he have to say his name like that? He’s pretty sure he said it like that on purpose. He looked closer at Kageyama to find that he had a lip and an eyebrow piercing. He also noticed part of a neck tattoo but with his leather jacket collar popped Hinata couldn’t make it out. “Well I should get going. Sorry again for almost running you over.” 

“Oh please. Don’t worry about it. All my fault.”  _ You can run me over anytime.  _ Hinata stepped back onto the sidewalk and watched Kageyama put on his helmet and ride away. In a daze he made his way back to his apartment. He couldn’t stop thinking about the taller man. He’s never seen, what you call him, a bad boy? Yeah Hinata had seen like biker movies where they’re in a gang and they’re super badass and kill people, but never in person. 

Hinata went to sleep that night after a cold shower thinking about the man on the bike with a smile on his face and a weird feeling in his heart. 

* * *

Kageyama arrived back and he couldn’t get that little tangerine out of his head. He almost fucking ran him over. He was distracted. It wasn’t his fault. If anything it was Hinata’s fault really. His bright orange hair and his big ass.  _ What!? _ Get it together man. He was  _ not _ distracted by his ass. Nope not at all. 

Well. Maybe just a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be adding another chapter somewhat soon. If you read the tags, don't worry, I'll put trigger warnings before each chapter that contain anything triggering. And I'll definitely add more tags as this goes on. Have a great day!


End file.
